Lips of an Angel
by BonesSVHP73
Summary: Its really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak. BB


**Summary: **It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, It sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak.

Rating: K+ for some suggested material 

**Disclaimer: **I own nadda

**Authors Note: **This is just a little something that popped into my head while listening to _Lips of an Angel_ by Hinder. All of you who are reading Body at the Monument, I am working on it I promise, and I just had to get this ditty out of my head. The lyrics are _Lips of an Angel_ by Hinder if you hadn't guessed. Enjoy…

Lips of an Angel

Booth felt awkward lying next to this woman in his bed; neither of them had felt that warm fuzzy feeling after sex. So they just lay there in silence, Booth looked over at Cam and gave her a small smile that she returned.

"So…" started Cam, but was saved by from an awkward conversation by the ringing of Booths phone. Booth got up and put his boxers on and turned to Cam.

"I'll take this in the living room" he said as he walked out the door. He wondered who would be calling so late it was after midnight.

He picked the phone off the stand, and pressed the talk button. "Booth" he said, he heard a slight sobbing and a muffled "Hi"

"Bones?" he asked

**Honey why are you calling me so late **

**It's kinda hard to talk right now **

**Honey why are you crying is everything okay**

**I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud**

"Yeah" she whispered.

"Do you realize what time it is?" he whispered kind of harshly, he didn't want Cam to hear him talking to her. Then he realized that she was crying, or had been crying.

"Yeah" she said, trying hard not to cry

"Are you crying?" he asked still whispering he could hardly hear her muffled "no" but it was obvious that she was crying. His heart all of a sudden filled with concern. "Why, what's the matter, are you ok?"

"No" she said "Booth, I really need to talk to you"

**Well, my girl's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

"Well, go ahead I got time" Booth said, then he thought of Cam in the next room, and he knew it was really rude to leave her in there like that, but Bones needed him. His Bones needed him. He knew she wasn't his but sometimes, sometimes he couldn't stop himself from wishing she was.

"Seely… there's been an accident." She said, he almost smiled at the use of his first name but then he heard the second part of her statement.

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**

**It sounds so sweet **

**Coming from the lips of an angel **

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**And I never wanna say goodbye **

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

"What, are you ok, are you hurt?" he asked terror in his voice, he was scared to death that something happened to her.

"No, no, it's…its Russ" she said almost full on crying. "He had an accident on his motorcycle, and he... he didn't make it." She sobbed. Her heart felt like it had been ripped in two.

"Oh, God Temperance, I am so sorry, do you want me to come over there?" He felt his heart almost leave his body, with sorrow for her, he just wanted to scoop her up in his arms and tell her that everything is going to be ok.

"No, no that's not why I called, I just wanted to tell you something." She said, stopping the tears forming in her eyes.

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight **

**And yes I've dreamt of you too **

**And does he know you're talking to me **

**Will it start a fight **

**No I don't think she has a clue**

"Booth, I… I don't know how to say this…" she said trying to put together the words, she decided to go with what started this line of thought. "Well, I keep having this dream and I am running down a tunnel and I can see my parents at the end of it, but no matter how fast I run I can never..." she sobbed "never reach the end…and then they turn into you and I can hear you calling me asking for help, but I can't... I can't reach you" she sniffled "Everyone I have ever loved has left me…" she said sadly.

"You know that's not true…" he said trying to assure her. He was shocked that she told him about the dream, and he was surprised that it was almost parallel to a dream he often has about losing her.

"Yes it is, my parents, my Grandpa and now Russ, it's only a matter of time before you do too. Booth, I know that I haven't been a very good friend." She said finding it extremely hard to keep the tears from falling again.

"Nonsense, you've been a great friend," he assured her.

"No, I've been rude and inconsiderate, brought up painful times in your past, yelled at you for just trying to protect me, I don't know why you put up with me. If I were you I'd have left along time ago." She said a single tear falling down her cheek as she wiped it away.

"Temperance, listen to me, you've been a great friend, you listened to me about Kosavo and you accepted me… you are the only one I've told that too." He said sincerely "not even Cam" he whispered as he again thought of the woman in the next room.

**Well my girl's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you **

**I guess we never really moved on**

"I don't care about your past Seely, you are the one good, constant person in my life and I don't want to lose you too." She said allowing tears to fall freely now.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said quietly, wishing he could hold her in his arms and take away all the pain.

"Thanks Seely" she said, using his first name for the third time that night.

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**

**It sounds so sweet **

**Coming from the lips of an angel **

**Hearing those words it makes me weak **

**And I never wanna say goodbye **

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful **

**With the lips of an angel**

"There was silence at both ends for while, neither one wanting to hang up "Well, you've been a big help, I'll see you tomorrow" she said, wishing she didn't have to go.

Booth wanted to just walk out on Cam and run straight over to Brennan's house and tell her that he loved her and that he would always be there for her. But he had never cheated on a woman before and even though it was hard he wouldn't do it tonight. So he forced himself to do something he didn't want to do.

"Goodbye, Temperance" he said, then after he heard her hang up he whispered, "I love you too."

**Honey why are you calling me so late**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I know that was really angsty, but I was in the mood so whose to argue. I thought that this really needed to be said and I hope you all enjoyed it. This song is amazing. Tell me what you think, this is meant to be a One-Shot but who knows right ;)


End file.
